


[podfic] Golden Rule Days (Our Modern Family Belongs To Us)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Adorable, Avengers Family, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"How Kat Barton comes to realizes that her very large “family” maybe isn’t normal—but that’s what makes it awesome. Movieverse. Inspired by </em><a href="http://workerbee73.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://workerbee73.livejournal.com/"><strong>workerbee73</strong></a>’s <a href="http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/60569.html?thread=885145#t885145">Career Day</a>, but it got out of hand. >_>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Golden Rule Days (Our Modern Family Belongs To Us)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Rule Days (Our Modern Family Belongs To Us)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13949) by caitri. 



 

   
 **Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:20:13  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG%29%20_Golden%20Rule%20Days%20%28Our%20Modern%20Family%20Belongs%20To%20US%29_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
